


Confusion

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-03
Updated: 2003-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is puzzled with his recent dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

## Confusion

by thedream

[]()

* * *

Smallville Fans, 

This is my very first attempt at writing FanFic. I hope you enjoy it. I wasn't too sure where I was going with the storyline, but if you like it, perhaps I will continue it! Special thanks to Shelbecat for her linguistic aid! 

Any feedback would be greatly appreciated: thedream@mail9.com 

* * *

It was a normal Saturday morning on the Kent farm. Clark was up with his father doing the typical farm chores: hauling hay, feeding the livestock, and gathering lumber, just to name a few. Both Clark and his father styled the same wardrobe: a tight white t-shirt and faded blue jeans. While Jonathan was noticeably tired, Clark, as usual, didn't even break a sweat. With the help of his handy super powers, Clark sped through his duties. 

"Hey Dad, I think that's about it. Do you mind if head out and meet up with some friends?" Clark questioned. 

"Sure son, thanks for your help! Oh, one thing. Could you bring home a bag of flour? Your mother wants to make her world famous apple pie for dessert tonight," Jonathan replied. 

"Sure thing Dad," he shouted as he zipped out of the barn. 

Clark hated lying to his father. He had no intention with meeting up with Pete, Chloe, or even Lana. He just needed to get away. The past week had been a bit strange for him. Not being able to sleep well, he would wake up multiple times during the night with no recollection of what had disturbed his sleep. At first he shrugged it off but this morning, he recalled some distorted images of his dreams. The imagery was quite disturbing for him; he didn't know what to make of it, but nonetheless, getting away was something he felt that he needed to do. 

Clark found himself near a small pond in the forest, about 10 miles from the farm. The water was crystal clear and the air was filled with a crisp spring smell. Sitting down cross-legged near the edge of the pond, he took in a deep breath and leaned forward. His thick, dark hair fell across his forehead and he sighed as he combed his fingers through the mane. 

"What's wrong with me? What's going on? Am I going crazy?" Clark questioned himself. Trying to calm himself down, he closed his eyes. 

Suddenly, he felt a chill chase down his spine. The images from his dream reappeared and this time, more vividly than ever. He opened his eyes. The pond had disappeared. Surrounding him was a white, sandy beach where the sun was beating down on him. He could hear ocean waves rustling in the background, but nothing and no one was in sight. Suddenly, he felt two warm hands touch him and gently start to massage his shoulders. 

"Who's there!?" Clark exclaimed as he turned his head. "Lex?" 

In his typical attire of a fancy dress shirt and pants, Lex smirked, "What, did you think it was Lana?" 

Clark could only smile back in return. 

Lex sat down next to Clark and starred into the distance with him. "So, what's Clark Kent thinking about today?" he asked. 

"Lots." 

"Come on, you have to be a bit more specific than that. What's troubling you? You look a little distressed." 

Clark looked at Lex with a worried look, "I don't know what's going on with me. I'm confused. I'm scared. I'm having these feelings..." 

Lex started to comfort him, "Clark, if something's puzzling you, I'm here for..." 

"Clark? Clark, is that you?" a familiar voice was heard from the distance. 

Clark opened his eyes and looked around frantically to see Lana riding on her horse towards him. Lex was gone. A feeling of deep disappointment washed over him. 

"What are you doing here all alone Clark?" Lana inquired as she dismounted her horse. 

"Lana. Hi. I was just taking a time-out, that's all," Clark explained. 

"Oh. I can leave you alone if you like..." 

"No, no, that's fine. I think I could use a friend right now." 

They sat near the pond, side-by-side, silent for an hour. 


End file.
